Love Forever After
by xxRaindropsxx
Summary: A Troyella Oneshot. It's sort of sad I kind of teared up writing it. Well, I can't give too much away so please read!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/n: I thought of this after watching A Walk To Remember. You know that movie? If you have this is kind of like it. If you haven't seen it then you might like this story anyways. **

Love Forever After 

Troyella Oneshot

Troy sat in his chair, staring straight forward. He didn't make any sudden movements. He heard people crying and sniffling. He just sat there looking blankly before him.

Flashback 

_Troy looked into Gabriella's smiling face. But suddenly her face turned to a frown._

"_Gabi, are you okay?" Troy asked noticing her facial expression. _

"_Troy, I need you to know something." Gabriella started. _

"_Okay…" He said waiting for her to continue. _

"_I…I'm sick." She stated as tears swelled in her eyes. _

"_Okay, I'll take you home. You'll be better tomorrow." Troy replied grabbing her hand but she pulled away. _

"_No I'm sick. I-I have…leukemia." She said as tears flowed out of her eyes. She ran away before Troy could get a word in. He stood there in amazement. _

End Flashback 

"Troy…" Chad said when he noticed him sitting alone.

"Oh, hi." He said blankly looking up at Chad.

"You okay?" Chad asked.

Obviously the answer was no.

"Never better." He said trying to act happy, for Gabi.

"Hard to believe." Chad replied placing a hand on his deeply depressed friend's shoulder.

"I think I need to go for a walk." Troy said as he stood up and walked away from the visitation home.

As he was walking he passed by some people that Gabriella knew.

And older looking lady walked up to him. He figured it was maybe a great aunt or grandmother.

"Hello young man, what's your name?" She asked. Well the lady knew him.

"Troy." He replied. "And you are?" He asked.

"I'm Gabriella's grandmother." She replied. "Or you can call me Bella. How did you know Gabi?"

"Um…well…" He felt his throat choke up. He felt the tears coming but he held them back.

"You were her boyfriend right?" Bella asked him. Troy nodded. "She talked about you all the time. I know there is something special between you two."

Troy looked at her a little confused. She used present tense.

"You meant to say there was something special right?" Troy asked with the same confused face.

"Oh sweetie, even if Gabriella has crossed to the other side, she's still in your heart. And she's still looking down on you." Bella said to Troy.

He nodded, a slight smile appeared on his face. "I think we should be getting back."

Troy wanted at the moment to hold Gabriella and tell her how much he loved her. Which he never did get around to say to her.

Flashback 

_Troy was sitting next to Gabriella. She was lying motionless in the hospital bed. He eyes magically fluttered open. _

"_Troy…" She whispered. Troy felt himself smile. "What are you still doing here?" She asked._

_Troy had been with her since she had entered the hospital, not leaving he side once. _

"_Staying with you." He replied. _

"_You don't have to. You're mom is probably worried..." Gabriella would have gone on but Troy put a finger to her lips. _

"_I'm not leaving you." Troy said and Gabriella smiled. _

_Troy grabbed her hand and looked directly into her eyes. He saw a small sparkle. _

_He would dread the day she died. If he would let her die. No! He couldn't be thinking that way. _

"_Troy, are you okay?" Gabriella asked. _

"_Fine." He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss._

End Flashback 

Troy sat in the visitation home again. He sat thinking. He got up and walked around, looking for his friends.

He noticed Kelsi in a corner crying on Jason's shoulder.

"Hey Troy." Sharpay said giving him a friendly hug.

"Hi." He replied.

"Troy, it's okay to let it out." Taylor whispered to him.

"No, Gabriella would want me to be happy." He replied putting on a very weak smile.

"If everyone could take their seats." Someone said in the speaker.

Troy walked up to the front row where Mrs. Montez instructed him to sit. He said down and listened to Mrs. Montez as she spoke about Gabriella.

Her speech made him remember all the wonderful things about her.

Her smile- Whenever she looked at him there was always her vivid smile.

Her laugh- Whenever he said something not funny at all or totally hilarious there was always her melodious laugh.

Her eyes- When he was about to kiss here there was always her chocolate brown eyes.

Her hands- When they were walking alone together, there was always her soft hands.

Her voice- They would sing together for school plays and auditions there was always her amazing voice.

And lastly, her kiss- There was always those precious moments when they shared a passionate kiss.

Troy remembered all those things about her in perfect detail. But her soon remembered he would never have them again.

"Now, I would like her boyfriend Troy to speak." Mrs. Montez said as she called him onto the stage, she had tears dripping down her face.

Troy had prepared a speech. And he walked up to the microphone and took a deep breath.

Troy stood there and he heard Kelsi break out in tears again.

"I'd like to thank you all from coming…" Troy would have continued, but he felt a knot in his throat appear. He felt as if he couldn't breath, because it really hit him.

There was a moment of silence then Troy returned to his speech.

"Sorry, but I just realized something." Well, he was totally blowing off his speech now and speaking from his heart.

"I just realized that I will never see Gabriella again…Never hold her…never sing with her…never…kiss her…again." He felt a knot in his throat again.

"But, I will always remember her. She helped me break free…she was my first kiss…" Troy stopped and took another deep breath holding back the tears. "My first love."

"We're soarin', flyin'. There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach." Troy sang, and next was Gabriella's part. But then her stopped, and heard Kelsi break into another fit of tears. He noticed a tear in most people's eyes.

Flashback 

_Troy stood outside Gabriella's hospital room. He knew this was it._

_This was the end. He just had a feeling. _

_Troy put his back to the wall when the doctor exited the room. _

"_Troy…" The doctor started and Troy took a deep breath. _

"_She didn't make it." The doctor replied and Troy then felt his heart drop. _

"_We did all that we could." The doctor said and patted Troy on the back._

"_Thanks." He mumbled and then slid down the wall holding his head in his hands. _

_No tears fell down his face. He just sat on the ground in awe of what had just happened. _

End Flashback 

Troy was just about finished with his speech,

"Gabriella Montez will be in my heart forever." He said as he stepped down from the microphone.

He sat down and stared blankly at the wall again.

At the cemetery 

Troy watched as people said their goodbyes to Gabriella's casket. I waited for everyone to lay a flower on her casket and then I looked over my shoulder.

I saw them digging her hole. It just made my heart sink.

I looked back to Gabriella's casket.

"Troy, you're the last to say goodbye." Mrs. Montez instructed.

Every had laid a pink carnation on Gabi's casket. Her family laid a white tulip on her casket.

Troy's was a red rose. As he set the rose down he whispered something into the casket.

"I love you Gabi, and I always will." He stepped aside.

"I know that was hard for you Troy." Said Mrs. Montez walking with him over to Gabriella's grave. She rubbed his back gently.

-----

Troy stood watching as they lowered the casket into the hole. He kept looking and thinking, _"My Gabi is in there."_

And there it was…Troy's first tear. He wiped it away quickly. But more soon came. Troy wouldn't walk away, he couldn't leave Gabi.

-----

They finished covering the hole with dirt and Troy's tears kept coming. They came slowly, but he had tear stained cheeks.

Everyone had laid flowers on the grave. Troy had bought a bouquet of roses for her, like he had done on many dates.

He placed them next to the tombstone. And Troy then stood there, staring at the tombstone.

"Troy…" Troy thought he had heard Gabriella whispering to him. "I love you too."

The wind began to blow, and he knew it was Gabriella.

"Hey Troy, we need to go." Chad called to Troy.

"No, I can't leave Gabi." He replied and his feet were planted to the ground.

"That's not Gabi anymore." Chad said walking up behind Troy.

"Yes it is…it will always be _my_ Gabi." Troy replied as one last tear rolled down his cheek.


End file.
